Our Dirty Little Secret
by Shadow of a Black Rose
Summary: In the middle of the night the Black sisters break every rule that society has set out for them... Bellatrix/Narcissa Blackcest, femmeslash etc etc RATED M FOR A REASON! If you don't like this sort of thing please don't read it!


**Disclaimer: **As always anything linked to Harry Potter is not mine and under no circumstances would I wish to pretend it was... that would be unfair to the goddess that is J.K. Rowling.

**Note: **Well... I'm not entirely sure what I can say for this one. Firstly I would like to say read the warning before you even consider reading any further because this won't be to everyone's taste! I will not be held responsible if you ignore my warnings! Secondly... well I can only blame my filthy mind for the disgusting piece of literature you are about to read. Actually I blame my filthy mind and my very attractive history teacher who I just happened to be imagining when reading this... but really you don't need to know that... *blushes* Okay... let's forget that I said that and just get on with it ;)

**Warning: **Blackcest, femmeslash etc etc etc... If you don't like explicit stuff DO NOT READ THIS! Please don't blame me because I have tried to warn you!

**Our Dirty Little Secret **

"Cissa? Cissa are you awake?"

"Well I am now."

Narcissa Black pushed herself into a sitting position as her bedroom door silently swung shut. She glared into the darkness, searching for the familiar shadow that had been appearing before her more and more often recently. Her sheets were tugged lightly to her right side and she could feel a warm body sliding into the bed beside her.

"Bellatrix why do you always insist on waking me up at such a ridiculous time?" she whispered, turning away from her sister's groping hands and shuffling to the edge of the bed. As much as she loved the time she and Bella spent alone, she wished they could do it at a more suitable hour.

"Because..." her older sister hissed, wrapping her arms around the petite blonde, "if mummy and daddy were to find out about this they would disown us both – and we wouldn't want that now, would we."

Narcissa could feel her sister's lips beginning to trace the line of her spine and, try as she might; she could not stop herself from leaning back into the darker girl's touch.

"Bella stop." Her voice broke as the words passed her lips, her true feelings seeping out despite her attempts to hide them.

"What if I don't want to?" The older girl's voice was low and husky; Narcissa had trouble restraining herself at the sound of it.

"I'll scream" she managed to choke out, holding back a gasp as Bellatrix tugged her head back by her long golden tresses and began to devour her neck. Bella sucked and bit the porcelain flesh, causing a gentle flush to creep into her younger sister's cheeks and her icy eyes to flash with flames.

"You won't" the eldest Black sister taunted "you don't want mummy to know about perfect Cissa's dirty little secret."

Narcissa watched those dark eyes sparkling with glee and that satisfied smirk spreading across an angular face; for a moment she hated her, until she remembered just how much she loved the teasing comments. Even so, she hated that Bellatrix was right. She knew she wouldn't scream. If anyone found out about the things the two young girls had done in this very bed... well, Cissa didn't dare think what the consequences may be.

"So are we doing this or not?" Bellatrix demanded.

Narcissa just nodded. She couldn't say no – not to Bella. Rolling over she curled her arms around her sister's neck and weaved her fingers through her tight raven curls.

"That's what I thought" Bella hissed with a malicious smirk playing on full ruby lips; the kind of grin that said she'd known she'd get her own way.

Bellatrix began to tug at the thin straps of Narcissa's silk night dress, gently at first but as she became more impatient she ripped both straps to shreds. She dragged sharp, crimson nails across the snowy flesh that covered her sister's chest as she peeled the rest of the dress from her delicate frame, blood highlighting the path each claw left behind it. Cissa's eyes fluttered shut at the pain each scratch caused, but Bella knew she loved it really – why else would she be biting her lip in that adorable way of hers.

Narcissa hadn't intended to give in this time but she was glad that she had. Her head dropped back as Bella pressed a thigh roughly between her legs, and she allowed a soft moan to escape her thin, pink lips.

Bella saw her opportunity as Cissa's lips parted, and enveloped her sister's mouth with her own, pushing her toung into the familiar warmth. The girls tongues wrestled furiously and Narcissa tightened her grip on Bella's hair, pulling her so close that it was hard to tell which of the flailing limbs belonged to which girl.

"B...Bella" Cissa whimpered into the darkness.

"Yes... my sweet..." Bella answered, between planting kisses down the length of the blonde girl's neck.

"Stop... p...playing with m...me" Narcissa hissed irritably, Bellatrix's thigh slowly rocking back and forth between her legs, milking low moans and strained gasps from her delicate throat. "If you want this then take me already. I'm not your toy!" she couldn't stand the teasing for much longer.

Bellatrix wasn't listening; she had begun to run her tongue along the gashes on Narcissa's chest, lapping up the metallic crimson streams that were issuing from them as though she were a cat lapping up milk. She paused every so often to suck or bite her younger sister's breasts, causing the girl to arch into her and take in short sharp breaths.

"Oh gods Bella" the young blonde moaned. She untangled one of her hands from the nest of ebony ringlets and began to trail it down her own body, towards the thigh that was still slowly shifting between her legs. Bella batted her small, cold hand away and removed her thigh instantly.

"Fine, if you don't want me to continue all you have to do is say so" her aristocratic features were stone as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"Bella no," Narcissa pleaded. She grabbed hold of the older girl's arm in a vice-like grip and tugged her back. Swinging one leg over the dark girl's body she straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head. Despite her small build, Cissa was perfectly capable of overpowering her sister if she really wanted to. "You are not leaving me in this state when it's your fault! Now, stop acting like such a spoiled brat and finish what you've started."

Bellatrix raised a thin eyebrow at the sudden change in Narcissa's attitude. The young girl had never stood up for herself in this way before; it surprised Bella that she was even capable of it. Blood stained lips stretched into a satisfied smirk and Bella flipped them over so that, as normal, Narcissa was forced into a submissive position. She didn't mind it so much; she knew it meant more to Bella to be in control than it did to her.

"As you command princess Cissa" Bellatrix mocked. The blonde growled in response, only to find herself silenced as, once again, her sisters lips came crashing down on her own; teeth, lips and tongues fighting a battle that would neither be won nor lost. Metallic blood filled both of their mouths, though who the blood belonged to was a mystery.

Bellatrix kissed, licked and bit a path down the soft, cold, pale flesh of her sister's body. She left a trail of blood down the girl's neck, over her small breasts and flat stomach, and towards the soaking entrance between her legs which was growing moister by the second. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as her sister slowly licked her slit.

"Bella please..." she begged, she hated the torturously slow pace that the older girl enjoyed so much.

"Fine, have it your way" Bellatrix snapped. If it had been anyone else under her and totally vulnerable she would have ignored the pleas and carried on as she wished; however, since it was Cissa, she felt a little better about giving in. She would never admit it but her perfect, angel-like little sister was the only person that she would willingly do anything for.

Bellatrix thrust her tongue into her sister violently, eliciting a small squeak from the younger girl. Narcissa tensed for a moment in shock, but soon she relaxed into the licks and bites that Bella showered over her most intimate area; rolling her hips towards the dark witch's face and allowing a low moan to flow into the darkness.

"Cissa you need to be quiet" Bella giggled, dotting kisses along her sister's inner thigh.

"I... can't" Narcissa's breaths were short and it took every ounce of effort she had in her to keep from shrieking her sister's name into the silent emptiness of the night.

Bella moved back up Cissa's body, licking the blood from her skin as she went. When she reached her lips the blonde lunged forwards, only to be pushed back down by a single hand.

"How much do you want me?" Bella demanded, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Of course, to the Black sisters, it was normal. The raven haired beauty was known for playing games with her lovers, and she had always craved the knowledge that they wanted her to take them as her own. It made her feel like they were giving themselves to her and agreeing to be hers forever. With Narcissa, however, it was less of a craving and more of a need – a necessity that made her life what it was. If Bellatrix thought, even for a second, that her youngest sister didn't want or need her to treat her as she did; she would simply allow herself to become an empty shell. It was Narcissa's need for her that gave her a purpose, and without it she was unsure who she would be.

"Bella please... you know I want you... Oh gods I want you so much... please don't stop now... Bella I..." the rest of her sentence was lost to the silence, replaced by a gentle gasp as two of Bella's long, slim fingers curled up inside her and her lips caught the loud whimper that threatened to wake the entire house.

Bellatrix thrust her fingers violently within Narcissa, capturing the girl's lips again and again to muffle the moans and screams of pleasure; she was rough and unforgiving but Narcissa loved every second of it. Her own pale pink nails tore at her sister's back enthusiastically. She arched her body into the other and pushed herself as close to Bella's vigorous hand as was physically possible. Pleasure filled every cell of her body and she never wanted the feeling to cease; but she could tell it wouldn't be long until she was pushed over the edge. Her breaths had become unnaturally shallow and she could feel her silky walls beginning to squeeze tighter around Bella's fingers.

"Oh, come on Cissa. We both know you can last longer than this." Bella teased, but she knew her younger sister had lost all control of her own body. With a few more thrusts Narcissa's walls clamped tight around Bellatrix's fingers and she bit her tongue hard to suppress the scream that fought to rip from her body. She passed through heaven, or so she thought, before collapsing back onto the bed with her sister's fingers still buried deep within her.

Bellatrix placed a single kiss on Narcissa's head as she withdrew her hand. She pulled the silk sheets to cover the frail, motionless form of the young girl and headed for the door.

"Bella..." The dark haired girl paused with her hand grasping the door handle. "Not my secret Bella... ours."

She heard Narcissa shift in her bed and then silence. She sighed as she opened the door and looked back into the dark room once more.

"Yes Cissa, ours... our dirty little secret."

**Note: **Review please I would love to know what you all thought of my first attempt at... well, this sort of thing.


End file.
